Blonde Moments
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: Hey my name is Charlie and I'm a totally blonde! My sister got me in trouble with my English teacher but for what? Read to find out! About Twilight but not directly!


Hey readers! This is a new story by me but don't worry I haven't forgotten about Forever Four. This came to me one night while brushing my teeth so I thought you guys could use a laugh! It's about Twilight but not directly. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

I was stuck; not literally but seriously stuck. I was bored out of my brain sitting at the bar in my kitchen. I was writing a paper and I was trying to think of a word but it just would not come to me. MAJOR BLONDE MOMENT! I really hate my English teacher now for making me write this dumb research paper on "someone who has changed the world for the better" (her words, not mine). I said Lady Gaga, but she said she's only made more teenage girls troubled and "reverting to outrageous clothing as an outlet instead of poetry" (again her words, definitely not mine). Instead, she assigned me Gandhi. Doesn't she understand that I have to miss cheer practice and a date with my boyfriend to write this stupid paper! He was going to take me to the beach to watch the sunset too! Uhhhh! I really, really hate her now!

But at last my older-smarty-pants-brunette sister walked into the room with her head stuffed inside one of those Twilight books or whatever they're called. I mean, I'm sure they're great books; I just have an IQ of about 100 (if that) so how do you expect me to read four super long books that are like 600 pages each when I struggle with my 50 page monthly issue of Seventeen Magazine? I mean come on, it's June and I'm still trying to finish up the February issue! Exactly, not gonna happen any time soon. Any hoo, my sister is like super smart. She's a junior in high school and she has like a 4.9 grade point average (how is that even possible!). My parents love her for her brains, but they also love coming to football games and watching me do back handsprings across the field. But as I was saying, I knew I could use her help during my time of need.

"Hey Ash?" I asked.

"Ya Charlie?"

"I need your help on my research project."

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you beckoned for me."

"Huh? Could you dumb it down a bit please?"

"Never mind. What do you need help with exactly?"

"Ok I can't think of a word."

"No shock there." She muttered under her breath but I so heard her. "What were you trying to say?"

"I want to describe someone as fun, energetic, protective, cool, brotherly, and just over all awesome. What's the word for that?"

She had a puzzled expression and before I knew it she let out a giggle and then replied "Emmett McCarty Cullen." She laughed once more, grabbed an apple and her book, and walked away with a smile on her face.

I don't have a clue what just made her so happy but I'll let it slide. I typed up the rest of my paper.

_Two Weeks Later_

We got our papers back today. I got a frickin' D! Ya a D! I asked my mean old hag of a teacher why and she said because I didn't capture Gandhi for the person he truly was. She said I was too stuck on Lady Gaga to appreciate Gandhi! And I had played California Girls too many times that my brain was fried. So I got a big fat D and my teacher called me an airhead! Hey lady! Tell me something I don't know, okay?

I went home after that class since all I had left was study hall which I could miss. I sat in the lounge and read over all the red marks covering my paper. _Wrong spelling. Grammar check! Sounds awkward. Needs help. Not meeting my standards Charlotte. _Ugh! She even called me Charlotte when she knows I prefer Charlie! _Meet me after class to discuss this paper._ But the thing was, I had heard those comments before on other assignments. But the one that will stick me was the one that was next to my last sentence of the entire paper. The sentence was _Gandhi; in a word he was Emmett McCarty Cullen. _And you know what she said? She said _Why are you comparing an inspiration world leader to a __**Twilight character**__? _That's the last time I ask my sister for advice when she's high off of that Twilight site. . . what's it called. . . oh! I know! It's called FanFiction.

* * *

What do you think? I love it so tell me if you do! This is a one shot for now but if I get enough positive responses (let's say ten good reviews saying they want it to continue) I will try to continue this story while updating Forever Four at the same time. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas! And I hate self-advertising but please check out my profile and read my other stories that I hope will brighten your day also!


End file.
